Honeymoon or is it
by carson34
Summary: Steve got married about three weeks before he has to leave. It's pre-sersis with him and his new wife living in LA right now
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note: **_It's before the show started and before Steve met Danny and the rest of the five-0 team. Any at all reviews are welcome! I hope that you enjoy it.

_**Steve's apartment- Los Angles**_

Steve is sitting on his favorite chair in the house. It's been three weeks since he got married and now his life is going to change with him having to leave for a mission. Now he has to tell his wife. Katie walks into the room where her husband is sitting.

Katie: Hey, what's wrong?

Steve: nothing, sweetie.

Katie went to sit by him and he wraps his arms around her. Steve closes his eyes and aviods telling her right now. He knows that he needs to tell her as soon as he can because if she finds out the night before he might get a proper goodbye.

Katie: babe, I know that's something going on. Just tell me please.

Steve: I got new orders from my seals mission and I need to go away for a little bit. I don't know when I am going to be back or anything.

Katie: alright, that's fine.

Steve: I love you.

Katie: When do you leave?

Steve: next week.

Katie: Well good that gives us a week to be the way that we are.

Steve gives her a kiss and they head upstairs to make love. Steve and Katie enjoy the rest of the week hiking and making love.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note: **__thank you all that read my first chapter of this story! I've been babysitting a two year old since Wednesday and will be doing it until this next upcoming Wednesday and then I have my wisdom teeth removed on Thursday! I have a busy end of the month._

_One week later! _

_It's time for Steve to leave for his mission, he walks into the room and wakes up Katie. _

_Steve: Honey, it's time to get going._

_Katie: okay._

_Steve and Katie head into the plane._

_Steve: alright I will email you as soon as I can._

_Katie: okay. I might go to your dad's house while you are gone._

_Steve: okay. Just let me know when thou the email. I love you._

_Katie: I love you too._

_Steve walks on to his plane that he goes for his mission._

_Three weeks later_

_Katie just returned home from Hawaii. Steve messaged her that he would be home soon. She was glad about him coming home. She had not been feeling good since after Steve left for work._

_Katie: could I be pregnant?_

_Katie takes the test and it's postive. Katie's cell phone starts to ring and she wonders who is calling her._

_Katie: hello?_

_Man: are you Katie McGarrett? Steve's wife?_

_Katie: yes I am. Who's this?_

_Man: my name is Danny Williams and I am Detective at HPD. I have some bad news to tell you. Your husband is on his way to Hawaii because his father was killed in a hostage._

_Katie: I am on the next plane back to Hawaii._

_Hawaii_

_Steve walks into his father's house and remembers his last talk with his dad. He looks at his father's desk and notices that there is marks of a computer being there and he knows that his father doesn't use the computer. Steve searches the whole house and heads into the garage._

_Danny: Put that down! _

_Steve: This is my father's house!_

_Danny: Who are you?_

_Steve: Steven McGarrett._

_Danny: I talked to your wife on the phone._

_Steve: What? The governor offered me the job at the task force that she is creating and I am taking the job so this is now my case. Meet me at headquarters at 9 tomorrow morning._

_Danny: I'm HPD!_

_Steve: I know that but I need your help._

_Danny: Go and find your wife and talk to her._

_Steve: alright._

_Steve leaves to go find his wife. She's checking into a hotel when her husband walks into the room._

_Steve: hey babe._

_Katie: Hey babe. I need to tell you something our future._

_Steve: what sweetheart?_

_Steve and Katie headed to their room to reveal the big news._

_Katie: I'm pregnant._

_Steve: Oh my goodness! We're pregnant! I have something but it's not that big._

_Katie: What?_

_Steve: The governor of Hawaii offered me a job or leader of this new task force that she is creating and I accepted the job._

_Katie: without talking to me?_

_Steve: honey, I love you and I am making this choice for the both of us and our child._


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: Hey guys, I am finally back with a new chapter for Honeymoon or is it. I know that I haven't been writing for a while but I am back for a new chapter. Guys, I am so sorry that this chapter is short but I will have chapter 4 up as soon as I can.

Katie was really upset at her husband for the fact he is making a choice that will affect her family.

Katie: Steven, you are making the wrong choice now! I mean I want you here but not like this.

Steve: honey, listen to me. I am trying to keep you and our baby safe by getting the man who killed my father.

Katie: I know but you are putting yourself at risk. Steve, come on.

Steve: Why? I have been gone for the past three weeks and when I come home. My father is dead and I am taking a change in my life.

Katie: Please from now on, talk to me before you make this change. I love you.

Steve: I love you too.

They kiss and enjoy the rest of the night together.

Author note: hey guys, I will be back in the next couple of days. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_ Hey guys I am back with chapter 4 and it will be longer then chapter 3. We are moving forward in Katie's pregnancy. Chapter 5 will be the last chapter of this storyline. Not sure if I am going to do another story for them. Oh I am going to be writing for Elementary and Burn Notice soon

_**McGarrett Home**_

Steve and Katie are still having trouble with their marriage. The only time that they talk is when they are in passing time. Steve has finally had enough of this.

Steve: Katie, will you please talk to me?

Katie: Why?

Steve: Honey, please. I know that you are mad at me for making this choice. I get that but we are having a child together and we can't keep like this. Please talk to me.

Katie: Fine, you want talk to me then go ahead.

Steve: Honey, please sit down.

Katie gave in and sat down on her chair. Steve kneels down in front of her.

Steve: I know that you are mad at me but please I am doing this for you and me. I am trying to make our child safe and you safe. I love you.

Katie: I love you too.

Steve and Katie lean in to kiss. They head upstairs and make love. The next morning, Steve and Katie head into the headquarters.

Danny: You must be the woman that is in the photo that Steve has on his desk.

Katie: yes I am.

Danny: You are lucky man to get her to stay with you.

Katie: Why?

Danny: Because your husband decides to play this hero game like everyday.

Steve wraps his arms around her waist protective. Katie smiled at her husband.

Katie: It's nothing new. That's just what made me fall in love with him.

Steve and Katie enjoyed the rest of the day at headquarters. Katie is going to start working with them for a couple of days.

_**McGarrett house three months later**_

Steve and Katie are leaving for a new day of work. Katie was now six months pregnant with their baby. They are expecting a baby girl. Steve and Katie are deciding on a name for their daughter.

Steve: So what are we thinking about naming our daughter?

Katie: What about Caroline?

Steve: Caroline McGarrett. We can nickname her Carly. What about the middle name?

Katie: Mackynzie.

Steve: Caroline "Carly" Mackynzie McGarrett. I love it.

They kiss and enjoy their day together without having to work.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey guys, I am back with Chapter 5. There will be a lot in this chapter with the birth of their daughter that happens during thanksgiving.

Thanksgiving-nine months pregnant

Steve and Katie are spend their thanksgiving with the Five-O family. Kono is coming over to help Katie with making dinner.

Kono: So when is Malia going to be here?

Katie: As soon as she gets off of work.

Kono: where's the boys?

Katie: I think that the boys went to do some hiking.

Kono: While we cook? How is that fair?

Katie: Steve said just to text them and they would be back as soon as they can.

Kono and Katie get back to cooking their turkey dinner. About an hour into cooking, the boys and Malia come into the house. Malia walks into the kitchen.

Malia: hey girls.

Kono: hey

Katie: hey. Is Steve out there?

Kono: I can go get him.

Katie: please do.

Katie hasn't said anything to the other girls because she can't tell if she is in labor right now. She has been having some pains. Steve comes into the room and sees his wife sitting on the floor.

Steve: babe, what's wrong?

Katie: my back has been hurting all day long since I got up this morning.

Malia comes into the room and hears what Katie just said and she walks over and feels the stomach which is very hard.

Malia: we need to get her to the hospital right now.

Steve nods his head and helps his wife get up and walk her out of the kitchen. The team just stays there to clean up the house for them. It's been hours that she has been in labor and they finally gave birth to their daughter. Steve was sitting with his wife and their daughter as the team walks into the room.

Steve: Thank you for giving me this gift. She's wonderful.

Danny walks into the room and smiles at the little girl. He takes her out of her daddy's arms.

Danny: Don't worry little girl. I will protect your daddy as we have a case that just got called in.

Steve: are you kidding?

Katie: honey, go. I will be fine and so will your daughter.

Steve: are you sure?

Katie: yes, babe.

Steve: I love you.

Katie: I love you too.

Katie and Steve kiss as Danny walks over and gives the baby back to her. It's after the case is finished the next day and Katie is getting send home today. They are planning to have the thanksgiving dinner tonight at Danny's house with Grace. Steve and Katie head over with Carly for the first time to her uncle's house. Grace watched them pull up and she starts to run out the door to greet them. The couple enjoys watching their daughter with Grace and their family.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author Note: **_This chapter was written months ago but I did not get a chance to post this months ago. I hope that you guys like this chapter. This storyline will keep being writing in this format.

_**Sixth months later**_

Kono, Katie, Malia, Grace and Carly were having a girls day out while the boys were going hiking.

Kono: do you think the boys are having fun?

Katie: depends with Danno.

Grace: Why would you say that?

Kono: because your dad and Steve have a love realtionship.

Grace: (to Katie) like you and uncle Steve?

Katie: no sweetie. Steve and I have a different relationship then your dad and Steve does. Come on lets enjoy the rest of our day.

_**Boys day out**_

Steve and the rest of the boys were enjoying the day hiking expect for one person. Steve was about ready to let him have it.

Danny: are we done yet?

Steve: you could have gone with the girls.

Chin started to laugh at Danny because of the fact of what Steve had said. There is sometimes that the boys fight like dogs.

Danny: Chin, stop.

Chin: Why? I can't help it.

Danny: alright.

The boys enjoy the rest of the day and finish up their hike. The boys head to meet the girls at the Shrimp truck. Grace saw her father and started to run towards him. Carly was sleeping in her carseat and Steve walk towards his girls. Katie gives her hubby a kiss.

Katie: How was your hike?

Steve: It was okay.

Katie: Let me guess, Danny complained about the hike?

Steve: yeah.

They enjoyed the day with their family and then it was time to go home. Steve and Katie had put their daughter into bed. Steve and Katie just laid down in their bed and just cuddle after turning on the TV.

Steve: I can't wait for her birthday.

Katie: Steve, She's only six months old.

Steve: can you believe that it's only half a year?

Katie: yes.

_**Author Note:**_ The next update should be editted soon. I hope to have it updated by Easter weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author Note: **_Hey guys, I hope that you are having a great week. It's really nice and so I decided to write another chapter of Honeymoon or is it. Today I am packing and getting ready to go to the church for Good Friday. I am going to try to edit and post this by tonight or early tomorrow morning. Let me know what you all think. I decided to write another six months ahead.

_**Kidnapping**_

Steve and Katie were getting the rest of the party set up. Katie needed to run to the store and left Carly with her husband. She was walking out of the store when this white van came up and stop in front of her and open their door and a guy pushed her inside of it. She was worried on what they were going to do to her.

Wo Fat: Well, if it's not Mrs. McGarrett.

Katie: who are you?

Wo Fat: I am surprise that your husband did not tell you about me. My name is Wo Fat.

Katie: What do you want from me?

Wo Fat: I want to make your husband pay for what he did to me the last time.

Katie: by kidnapping me?

Wo Fat: don't worry, Mrs. McGarrett, I won't beat you like I did with him.

Katie: he will find you.

Wo Fat: that's what I am planning for.

Wo Fat gets up and walks to the door while pulling out his cell phone to call her husband.

_**McGarrett house**_

Steve was getting worried about his wife not getting home. It's the day before their daughter's first birthday and they were supposed to have dinner alone together. Steve hears his phone ring and heads to answer it.

Steve: Katie, where are you?

Wo Fat: try again. I am not your wife. Oh by the way she's defiantly a keeper.

Steve: touch her and I will kill you.

Wo Fat: I am not going to touch her. I want you to come and get her alive in a hour.

Steve hangs up the phone after getting the address and calls Kono to watch his daughter so he can go get Katie. He got to the place and grabs his gun and search for his wife. He finds her and goes into the room and gets surprises by Wo Fat from the behind.

Steve: let her go.

Wo Fat: with pressure.

Steve watches Wo Fat letting his wife and so she goes to give him a kiss and hug.

Steve: Go sweetie.

Katie leaves for Steve's truck and gets in while quickly locking the door to their truck. She is waiting for him when he finally comes out she unlocks the door and he climbs into the driver side and pulls away.

Katie: are you okay?

Steve: yeah. I am fine. He just wanted to ask where my mom was and to scare me.

Katie: Why?

Steve: because he think that he can use you to get to me.

Katie: please be careful.

Steve: I love you

Katie: you too. Lets go home to our daughter.

Steve drove home and they headed to celebrate their daughter's first birthday with both family and friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author note: **_ I need to set something straight with getting a beta reader. I don't want one because I want to make my own mistakes and learn from them rather then having someone else fix them for me. What's the point of having one and not learning from it? I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and see the progress that I have made. This will be the last chapter of this storyline. I know that this chapter is very short.

_**Birthday party**_

Steve and Katie were watching their daughter enjoying her first birthday. They were with their family and friends. Katie had a special annoucement to share with Steve and the family. Three hours into the party the kids were playing outside with each other.

Steve: hey babe.

Katie: sweetie, I need to share something with you and the family.

Steve: alright what is it?

Katie: I'm pregnant.

Steve: another baby?

Katie: yes.

Katie and Steve start to kiss. They share the news with the rest of the family.


End file.
